


The Morose Mansion

by Ineedmoresleepahhh



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (like in canon too so that's not too surprsing), Crossover, Gen, My First Fanfic, No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), No Incest, Temporary Character Death, crossover fic, no beta we die like ben, no beta we die like most of the baudelaire guardians, no beta we die like the baudelaire parents, sorry for that tag lol not really, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedmoresleepahhh/pseuds/Ineedmoresleepahhh
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings become the new Baudelaire guardians.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay children, here we are!" Mr. Poe said.

The three children stepped out of the car and looked at the massive house. It reminded them of the mansion that they lived in with their parents. Mr. Poe knocked on one of the doors.

"I'll get it." a voice called from inside.

"Oh, sorry. We don't need anything." the woman said.

"We're not selling anything. Hello, I'm Mr. Poe and I am in charge of these children's fortune." Mr. Poe said.

"Okay- but why are you at my house?" I don't mean to be rude, but this is unexpected."

"You are their new guardian. Or one of their new guardians, that is." Mr. Poe replied. "One of your siblings said that they wanted to take care of Violet, Klaus, and Sunny here, but since it seems like you all live together, you will all be their guardians."

"Oh- well, in that case, I'll show them the house." the woman, who introduced herself as Vanya said.

_It might've been Allison or Klaus who said they wanted to be a guardian. I mean- Allison probably misses Claire and Klaus doesn't make the best decisions._ she thought.

Vanya informed her siblings about the situation. The oldest child introduced herself as Violet Baudelaire. Her younger brother introduced himself as Klaus Baudelaire. The baby who Klaus was holding introduced herself as "Tunny!"

"She means that her name is Sunny." Violet translated. 

"Wait. There are two Klauses now." Allison said. "We should come up with nicknames." 

"How would you feel about being called K?" she asked Klaus Baudelaire. 

"Not good," he replied.

"Okay then. That's settled. We can call you by your actual name." she said. 

Suddenly, someone who was around Klaus's height and seemed to be around his age appeared out of nowhere. 

"Where did he even come from?" Klaus asked. 

"Oh, right we have powers," Diego said. "Five here can jump through time and space. Cool, I guess but not as cool as this!" He demonstrated by throwing a knife into a wall. 

"What the heck, Diego! There are children here!" Allison exclaimed.

"That's the problem. Why are there children here again?" Five asked, sounding rather annoyed. 

"You missed the explanation. Basically, one of us wanted to take care of them so we're their guardians now. Don't ask me who. I don't know either." Luther explained. 

The eldest Baudelaires looked at each other in shock. They had guessed incorrectly that Five was around their ages. They would have a lot to get used to about their new guardians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Poe drops them off  
> wow it's a big house hmm like their old one w/ their parents the baudelaires get the big sad hmmm  
> meet the guardians wowwwww  
> k is like wow we have the same name lolllll  
> Mr. Poe puts his business card on the kitchen table and leaves. "LOL BYE I HAVE TO WORK AND MAKE MONEY"
> 
> (my "notes" before I started writing it lol)


	2. Chapter 2

The Baudelaires explained everything that had happened to them so far.

"....And now we're here." Violet said.

"Count Olaf sounds a lot like our father. He's dead though at least." K said. "Also who is K? Allison keeps calling me that and I don't get it." 

"It's a nickname. I came up with it." Allison said. "I thought it would help since there are two Klauses in this house now."

"Okay, that makes more sense. I like it." 

"So... what are your powers?" Klaus asked Vanya and Klaus. 

"Me? I don't have one. I mean I don't think so..." Vanya replied.

"I can see ghosts." 

Klaus Baudelaire raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't know that ghosts were real." He said.

"Well, they are. And it sucks. Usually. But Ben is chill." K replied. "Oh right, you don't know him. Ben is my brother. He's right here!"

At this, he points to a clearly empty area next to him.

"You're going to have to believe me I guess."

"Don't worry I do. A lot of crazy stuff has happened to me already." Klaus said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K 🤝 Klaus Baudelaire  
> both named Klaus and have horrible father figures
> 
> also it hurt to write Vanya thinking she doesn't have powers :(


End file.
